The Lightning Theives
by Glow-worm-is-me-foreva
Summary: TITLE WAS: Angel Among Us. OC added into PJ world, overdone I know. Characters probably OoC, part movie part imagination. Rating becuase I'm paranoid
1. Prologue

Please review, and I apologise to all waiting on Light Turns to Dark updates, I am on a PJatO kick right now.

I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians, I only own Angel.

* * *

"Angel, wake up!" someone shouted.

I sat upright in bed, covered in a cold sweat. I glanced around the room in a panic before my eyes landed on my best friend.

"It's okay Angel," he whispered as he pulled me into his arms. "I'm here."

I buried my face in his shoulder, breathing in his familiar scent.

"It's okay," he reassured as he rubbed my shoulder blade.

"I know what you're planning Luke. If we fail, things will never be okay," I whispered.

* * *

Sorry for the short start, just wanted to see if anyone looked at it.

Glow-worm-is-me-foreva


	2. Percy Jackson

Please review, and I apologise to all waiting on Light Turns to Dark updates, I am on a PJatO kick right now.

I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians, I only own Angel.

* * *

I glowered at the dark-haired Annabeth Chase before grinning as Luke jogged over. He sat across from me and smirked as he patted my bandaged ankle.

"Not a word," I growled.

Luke grinned and asked "You think you'll be up to Capture the Flag this afternoon?"

I replied "If it means thrashing Annabeth I'll be ready."

Luke rolled his eyes before patting my head condescendingly.

"Got quite a grudge against her don't you?" he asked.

"Wow, rhetorical question much?" I replied.

"Luke, Angel, I have someone I'd like you to meet," Chiron said suddenly.

I grinned and asked "Really? Who?"

Luke stood as I noticed a black-haired boy with startling green eyes looking around the camp in wonderment.

"This is Percy Jackson," Chiron continued.

"I'm Angel, and this is Luke," I said at my turn.

Percy nodded and asked "You're half-bloods too?"

Luke laughed "Everyone here is, unless they're nymps, centaurs or satyrs."

"Angel, Luke, would you mind finishing Percy's tour? I must head to archery class. Teaching to do," Chiron nodded.

"Sure Chiron, we got nothing better to do," Luke replied.

"Except bicker about Capture the Flag," I added before standing and wincing.

Percy noticed my bandage and asked "What happened?"

I blushed and muttered "I fell."

Luke added "From a tree while trying to murder me."

I blushed deeper and asked "Where haven't you been?"

Percy replied "Where do we sleep?"

Luke laughed and said "Come on, follow me."

I grumbled as Luke walked at a fast pace and limped along behind him and Percy, wishing I hadn't been so stubborn and left my crutches in the Big House.

Times like this it would be easier not to be so determined to crush Annabeth but she was my mortal enemy.

"Hey, slowpoke, you okay?" Luke asked.

I looked up and replied "Yeah, fine, just planning for this afternoon."

Luke hmmed but continued explaining some things to Percy. I followed at a slow pace, cursing my clumsiness internally and correcting Luke.

"So, how are you two related?" Percy asked curiously.

"Cousins on the god side," I replied as we finally stopped and I leant against a pillar in relief.

Luke smirked at me and said "Distant cousins. You're not doing Capture the Flag."

"Bite me," I hissed before starting to walk away.

"See you later?" Percy asked.

"Sure Percy, later!" I called back before turning a corner.

* * *

Here's Chapter Two. Capture the Flag should hopefully be in the next chapter.

Glow-worm-is-me-foreva


	3. Capture the Flag

Please review, and I apologise to all waiting on Light Turns to Dark updates, I am on a PJatO kick right now.

Here's Capture the Flag.

I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians, I only own Angel.

* * *

"Hey Angel, you okay?" Luke asked me once he found me.

I nodded but didn't look at him, focusing on the drawing on the ground in front of me.

Luke asked "That's what you saw?" as he sat next to me.

I pushed the rather disturbing fight scene away and muttered "It makes no sense. There's no reason for this to happen, our plan will work."

Luke wrapped an arm around my shoulders in a friendly manner and reassured "We'll beat them Angel. Trust me."

"You I trust, but I'm not so sure about our third and fourth parties. Luke, you're my best mate, I don't want to lose you," I whispered.

"Come on Angel, we better get ready for Capture the Flag," Luke reminded me.

I stood and leaned on Luke slightly as we headed back into the main area of camp, towards the people again. I hate people. Monsters I get but people are just crazy.

"Hey, Angel!" Annabeth yelled.

I froze a turn, stealing Luke's knife and passing him my sketchbook at the same time.

"Yeah princess?" I asked.

Annabeth glowered before asking "You playing later?"

"Of course," I answered. "Can't miss a chance to get revenge."

Annabeth snarled "You're on. Meet you out on the field."

I nodded and spun Luke's knife absentmindedly.

"Gimme that back," he growled as he grabbed for it.

"No," I laughed as I danced away.

Luke dropped my sketchbook and started to chase me, but I was used to it and expecting it. I sprinted away, limping slightly as the pain ran up my leg from my sprained ankle. I turned a corner and circled around an Ares camper before I decided I was safe enough to stop. I leant against the wall, breathing lightly but my ankle aching.

"Got away from you," I whispered to the air.

"Gotcha!" Luke teased as his arms wrapped around me from the side.

"Luke!" I exclaimed in confusion.

"Thought you could escape me?" he asked as he wrested the knife away from me.

I sighed "Not really."

He laughed, genuinely happy, and let me go before leading me to the Big House. I stumbled into my room and redid the bandage on my leg before changing into my leather armour. Luke came in after I finished getting changed and helped me with the sword on my back.

"Thanks mate," I said as I pulled my boots on.

Luke replied "No problem. You sure you up to fighting?"

"I'll be fine Luke. You worry far too much."

I danced down the stairs with Luke trailing behind me juggling both our helmets. He caught up to me and tossed me mine which I caught and glared at.

"I hate these things," I groaned.

Luke chuckled and pulled me along to the training field where we would meet up with the rest of the campers.

"Campers! Warriors! Gather round!" Chiron instructed.

Luke and I slid into the crowd of blue-plumed people and stood close to the front but not quite there. I watched with amusment as Percy was called forward and introduced.

"He'll need a team," Chiron announced and Luke and I pushed our way through the crowd.

"We'll take him," we annouced in synchronization.

Percy grinned at us until Luke asked "Where's your helmet?"

"I never got given one," he admitted.

"Hey Chiron, you still got your wheelchair? Cause Percy's going to need it," I teased.

"You're going to get trashed," Luke continued.

Percy looked between us worriedly and I reassured "Relax kid, we're just teasing."

Luke clapped him on the shoulder and said "Smile every once in a while, it's good for you."

"If anybody has a spare helmet, please pass it up!" I called out, quite content to give Percy mine if no one offered one.

One was passed to Luke and I cursed fluently in Romanian for a change. Luke sighed at me and I smiled innocently, ignoring the glares Chiron was sending me.

"Here you go," Luke said as he handed Percy the helmet. "This'll protect you."

"As we all will," I added as I slipped my helmet on.

* * *

Chiron explained the rules and Luke lead the blue team into the forest, as Annabeth did the same with the red. Percy and I walked together, I was glad that someone else was walking slowish.

"Percy, do you like Annabeth?" I asked.

"What? No," he answered a little too quickly.

"Percy, I'm not trying to judge you. Just a word of warning. If you're friends with me, or even look like you are she will hate you," I warned before leaping over a hillock of dirt and waiting for him.

"Come on Jackson, we better catch up with Luke," I said before breaking into a run.

* * *

We caught up to Luke and I drew the sword on my back and spun it impatiently.

Luke noticed and whispered "Relax. We'll take Percy to get the flag, you go immediately and set up an ambush."

I nodded and replied "Good plan," before slinking away to the nearest tree.

I could feel Annabeth's eyes on me and slumped against the tree like I was in pain, which worked pretty well. Her eyes drifted back to Percy and I grinned before swiftly clambering up the tree and crouching onto a branch shakily. My ankle was screaming at me but I scampered along that branch and jumped to the next one.

I heard the red team yelling and moved faster, knowing that meant that they were charging forward. I reached the stop point and swore quietly as my ankle made a strange grinding noise. I saw some Ares campers and pressed myself against the tree even more, praying to all the gods and godesses that they didn't see me. One did, but he was an old 'friend' so he wanted to get me without his siblings knowing about it.

"You asked for it," I snarled quietly as I ducked a sword blade before hitting him hard enough with my sword hilt to knock him out.

The other Ares guys saw Percy coming and jumped out from their various hiding places. I saw Luke coming and timed my jump so that I landed just as he arrived.

"That's a sword, that's a sword," Luke announced as he spun Percy behind him.

"Really?" I snarked before parrying a blow from the guy next to me.

Luke grinned at me before swinging his sword and starting to fight. I yelped when my arm was cut by the Ares jerk and dropped one of my swords.

"Percy, go!" Luke yelled.

I got the final blow in the fight and slipped on blade into its sheath before looking at my arm.

"You okay?" Luke asked as he passed me my other sword.

I replied "Been better, been worse. I'll go on ahead and check on Percy, you go help the team."

Luke joked "Bossy much?" before patting my head and running in the other direction.

"Coming from you that's laughable," I muttered before running after Percy.

* * *

I could follow his tracks through the forest easily, I followed him to the river and watched from the trees as he tossed his helmet away and took a quick drink. I saw the flag and started to move forward but saw that Percy had seen it too and froze.

_'Let him get it, even if it's a blow to your ego, he needs the boost more than you,'_ a voice that sounded suspiciously like Luke's sounded through my head.

I was quite consent to sit on a stump and let Percy grab the flag but then I saw Annabeth jumped down in front of him.

"Ah, Zeus," I muttered.

"My mother is Athena," Annabeth started but I tuned her out and slipped out of the trees.

Percy said to me "I got this," so I froze.

He fought pretty well but, uh, Annabeth was better. I raced out after Percy was knocked over and knelt next to him worriedly, trying to avoid getting my blood on him.

"What's the matter Angel? Too scared to fight me yourself?" Annabeth asked.

I gripped my sword tightly before standing and swinging at her head. Annabeth parried and sipwed at my stomach. We continued our little dance for a few minutes until Annabeth finally landed a blow to my injured leg, slicing easily through the skin and knocking me to the ground.

"Zeus!" I cursed before struggling to reach my sword.

Annabeth laughed before slamming me around the back of the head with her sword hilt and I collapsed in pain as I heard the sound of denting metal.

"Angel!" Luke yelled.

I crawled forward slowly and heard Annabeth snort derisively. I saw sure she was about to drive her knife through my heart out of spite when I heard someone get up and fighting start again.

Luke rushed forward and pulled me up and away, grabbing my sword with the other hand. I smiled weakly at him as he pulled my helmet off, glancing up periodically up at the fight. I grimaced as he prodded the back of my head before pulling me to my feet and wrapping on arm around my waist and one of mine around his shoulder.

"He's good," I whispered as Percy disarmed Annabeth.

Luke and I watched in amusement as Percy picked up the flag and walked while waving it.

"Yeah! Go Percy!" I yelled as Luke helped me limp forward.

That would be my last Capture the Flag for a while.

* * *

Hope it was okay

Glow-worm-is-me-foreva


	4. Packing

Well, here's the next chapter. Thanks to SeaweedsDaughter for reviewing on the first chapter.

I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians, I only own Angel.

* * *

At dinner that night I was still in my armour, the only change was I had two more bandages. Luke got my food for me (being nice) and we sat away from the crowd.

I still don't get why people think we're a couple.

"This is working Angel. I just wish you hadn't gotten hurt," Luke said.

I smiled before popping a grape into my mouth and leaning against him.

"I'll be fine," I reassured before patting his leg and returning to watching Annabeth.

Luke chuckled as he wrapped an arm around my shoulders, oblivious to the looks the Aphrodite kids and dryads were giving us. Every girl at camp seemed to have a crush of a degree on my best friend. It was annoying to say the least.

"I'm used to pain," I reminded after his face darkened again.

"Come on, we're about to get a visit," Luke said as he pulled me gently to my feet.

I limped along next to him, regretting annoying the best healer in the Apollo cabin. Luke noticed my wincing and wrapped an arm around my waist to help me.

"Thanks," I muttered as we reached the inner ring of the campers.

Luke shrugged but grinned as I leant into him. I watched the fire, trying to look bored and succeeding. Luke nudged my head with his and I straightened slightly as the fire exploded and a figure appeared.

"Right on time," Luke whispered before we stepped backwards in fake worry.

"Yep, not a bad guess," I replied before hissing in pain.

Luke's grip tightened before resting my back against a tree. I whimpered as he let me go but he pressed one finger to my lips warningly. I nodded reluctantly and gestured for him to move forward. I wished he'd stay but yeah, got to keep an eye on newbie.

Luke started to move away then he looked at me and sat next to me with a sigh, glancing at the bandage around my wrist. I pulled that arm away from him subconsciously, other hand pressing gently against the wound. Luke grimaced before helping me up as the fire returned to normal.

"Chiron, let me go," I hissed to him.

Chiron shook his head and replied "No child, you are not ready."

I spat "I have to go! I can stop the lightning thief, we both know it's not Percy."

Chiron thought for a moment then nodded slowly. I smiled in thanks as he thought.

"Go to the camp store, get some mortal money and drachmas. I assume you have the weapons you need, you'll leave tonight and it will not be announced. Only you two will know, I will think of another reason for your absence."

I nodded and thanked the centaur before dragging Luke to the Big House. He followed quite willingly, worried about me getting hurt again. We reached my room and he flopped onto my bed with a large grin.

"We did it," Luke laughed.

"I did it," I correct as I undid my sword belt.

Luke rolled his eyes before relaxing.

I scowled at him and asked "Who said you could use my bed?"

Luke patted the spot next to him and said "I'm not irrational, here's a spot for you."

I sighed before sitting next to him and asking "Luke, what happens if we lose?"

Luke sat up and wrapped his arms around my waist.

"We won't Angel. I promise, we're going to win, and be best friends forever."

I laughed "'Best friends forever'? When did you hit menopause?"

Luke headbutted me gently before pressing his face to my neck.

"Angel, promise me something?" he asked quietly.

I replied "Anything Luke, you know that."

He turned me around and made me look him in the eyes before asking "Meet me at the Empire State Building, on June 21st? That way I know if you're not there you were caught."

I smiled before saying "I'll be there Luke."

Luke replied "I'll be waiting."

* * *

I packed my stuff and threw my battered leather jacket on over my button up shirt and singlet top. Luke helped me pack my weapons before heading to his cabin. I was a bit sad to see him go but comforted myself knowing I'd see him again before I left.

I slung my bag over my shoulder and headed towards the camp store, getting my money and heading up to Luke's cabin. I was having second thoughts about leaving but had to make sure that the plan went without too many big hitches.

"Hey Luke," I greeted as I walked in.

Luke smiled at me before kissing my cheek and saying "Good luck Angel."

I blushed slightly before taking the shoebox he passed me. I was confused until I opened it and then I was still confused.

"A pair of Allstars Luke? I like the shoes I have," I reminded.

Luke said with a smirk _"Maia,"_ and the shoes sprouted wings and flew out of the box.

I laughed and snatched them, watching as the wings folded back into the shoes. I sat and quickly swapped shoes before pulling my jeans down to cover them again.

"Thanks Luke," I said before hugging him.

Luke laughed and spun me around before kissing me on the lips and drawing away quickly.

"I shouldn't have done that," he apologised.

"It wasn't like it was bad," I said before sliding from his grip.

Luke smiled at me, the grin Annabeth always swooned over, and I could kind of see why. I never thought of Luke that way before but he was kind of cute.

"One more," I muttered before kissing him quickly.

Luke's eyes widened but I felt him smile. One hand threaded through my hair and my eyes showed confusion.

He pulled away and said "I want to be more than best friends genius."

I laughed and stood on tip-toes so we were on eye-level.

"Good," I smiled.

Luke kissed me again, arms wrapping tightly around my waist.

"Luke, I've got to go," I mumbled into his lips.

Luke grumbled before letting me go and saying "Promise me you'll meet me. And that you won't leave me."

"Nah, who else is as weird as you?" I teased before messing up his hair and walking towards the exit.

"Love you," Luke admitted but I didn't get a chance to reply.

I like to think that if I had I would've said the same but in all honesty, I don't have a clue what I would've said to him.

* * *

Dunno where this is going, please review

Glow-worm-is-me-foreva


	5. Trains and Statues

Well, here's the next chapter. Thanks to Fallenarchangel and Shadows of Silver for the reviews last chapters. I am trying to make the chapters longer but at the same time I don't want to make you guys wait too long, so some will be shorter than others.

I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians, I only own Angel.

* * *

I walked to the crest of the hill before jogging down and sliding into the car waiting. I had a nap in the car on the way to the train station before knowing I was on my own. I knew where the pearls were, I just had to beat them to them so they only found two not three. That meant that only one of the heroes could escape, and that made things even easier. I booked the tickets and headed towards the Garden Gnome Emporium. The train went through some trees and when I recognised where we were I smirked before jumping out the window.

Dumb idea? Normally yes. But when one is wearing flying shoes it becomes a whole lot safer. That's what I though anyway.

First thing I realised: I need to plan better. Second thing: I SUCK at flying. Third thing: it hurts when you hit the ground after jumping from a train, even with flying shoes.

"Ow," I mumbled as I dusted off my jeans and jogged towards the road.

I stopped and leant against a tree, watching for the arrival of the trio. What excuse could I use on them? Chiron sent me after them? Nah, he wouldn't send me after darling Annabeth, we'd kill each other. Chiron never sent me anywhere without Luke, well, before now anyway.

_'Stop thinking about Luke!'_ a voice in my head chided.

Oh great, I'm hearing voices now, does that make me insane?

Anyway, the trio arrived about half an hour after I did and walked straight in. I rolled my eyes before jogging after them, hoping that Medusa got them and not me. I hid behind a statue as Grover noticed the 'free sodas'. Stupid satyrs, always thinking about food.

They wandered into the back and Annabeth being the slow – uh – bright girl she is noticed the fountain had gold drachma's in it. She passed a handful to Percy and I snorted. Fat lot of good that would do them. If they made it to the Underworld they'd be killed by the hellhounds the second they stepped off the boat.

Annabeth heard me and lunged at my hiding place with the knife Luke gave her.

"Chill princess, it's just me," I growled as I jumped out of the way.

Annabeth slashed again but I caught her wrist.

"I will stick you in a coma if you don't stop it!" I threated.

"Angel?" Percy asked.

"Hey Percy, you guys shouldn't have run away from camp," I replied with a grin.

Annabeth glared and spat "Can I have my arm back?"

I sighed "Yeah, you might need it."

Percy was confused and I had to bite back a laugh. Did he really think Chiron would've sent me considering Annabeth and I never stop fighting?

"I came to keep an eye on you. A junior protector, a girl with a serious grudge, and the newbie, not the best team," I nodded.

Grover started to protest "Just because I'm a junior protector doesn't mean I can't watch out for Perce!"

Annabeth was still glaring at me and I asked "What?"

She hissed "You really think I believe that you were sent to find us and take us back to camp?"

I shook my head before walking into the back area.

"Luke told me you were looking for pearls. I wanted to help. If it helps save Percy's mum it's worth it," I replied.

Percy asked "Really?"

I smiled brightly and nodded before saying "I can help you in. You are going to visit my dearest daddy."

Grover laughed at Percy's expression and all four of us moved in different directions to find the pearl. My smile fell the second they were gone and I looked at the ground guiltily.

"I'm sorry Father," I whispered before running off to find Medusa.

* * *

I didn't find her but did find a ute. Next thing I needed was keys.

"Dammit," I swore when I couldn't find them.

I sighed before jumping out and following the sounds towards where I was pretty sure Annabeth was. I reached her and laughed quietly before walking over.

"Want some help princess?" I asked.

Annabeth glared at me and hissed "Protect Percy! That'd help."

"Okay, we'll just leave you here," I smiled before running off.

"ANGEL!" Annabeth yelled but I didn't turn around.

Why would I? It was just Annabeth. And Grover was the protector anyway. He'd find her after a yell like that, who wouldn't be able to?

I turned a corner and froze, Medusa standing in front of me. I prayed to all the gods she wouldn't turn around but they must be mad at me. Anyway, she turned and I barely had time to screw my eyes shut.

"My, my, my, three half-bloods? Today must be my lucky day," she hissed as she approached.

I replied "Or unlucky depending how you look at it. Percy run!"

Medusa hit me across the face and I slammed into a statue before she turned back to Percy and grabbed his shoulders. I opened my eyes and my sight was blurry but I could see what was happening at least.

"I hear you have the lightning bolt. May I see it?" she asked.

I snorted as Percy declared he didn't have it. Actually he did but he didn't know that. Medusa was about to rip his eyelids off when the ute I found earlier crashed into the statues, shattering them and sending pieces flying.

I scrambled up and was about to draw my sword when Percy cleanly sliced Medusa's head off. I was surprised but a worry started niggling in the back of my mind. If he was that good a fighter against a Gorgon who he couldn't even look at, then would he be able to beat me?

"You've been holding out Percy," I said blinking rapidly.

Percy asked "Hey you okay Angel?"

"Fine, just hit my head. I'll live," I reassured.

Percy turned to the other two and I walked a little way away so if I looked guilty they wouldn't know. Percy was nice to me, and Grover was a pretty cool satyr and I was just going to kill them. Well, leave them with my father which amounts to murder really.

But if I didn't they'd avert the war, and Luke and I had worked very hard on getting that to happen. We needed this war to happen. The gods weren't worthy. We did all the workm us demi-gods, while they sat on their thrones and made things difficult. The only god I would be reluctant to help destroy was Artemis. Her I liked.

"Angel?" Percy asked.

"Sorry Percy, just thinking," I replied as I spun.

Annabeth asked "A daughter of Hades thinking?"

I replied "More likely than a child of Ares thinking. Take Clarisse for example."

Annabeth chuckled reluctantly before asking "There's only room for three in the ute."

I smiled "I have other ways of transportation. Or I could sleep in the back while you drive."

Grover called "Like I'd trust you to drive anyway Angel. You lot, get in!"

I laughed before walking to the flat bed of the truck. I started to pull myself up when someone grabbed my calf and boosted me. I yelped and tumbled into the flat bed before looking at the person.

Percy smiled "Sorry Angel. Thought you'd expect a friend to help."

I said evasively "Friends are tricky."

Percy looked confused but got in the cab and Grover drove off. I heard our destination and concentrated on the shadows on the ground. This wouldn't be fun. I waited until I knew they were distracted before jumping off the car and sinking into the shadows.

* * *

I stumbled out of the darkness at my destination, looking around nervously. A person walked out of the shadows and I bowed my head but really I wanted to drive my sword through his heart just to see if it hurt.

"Lord Ares, what news?" I asked quietly.

"Continue to go with them. Try and break their bonds, sow seeds of discontent," he commanded.

"Lord, I can kill people. Besides that I have no people skills," I mumbled.

Ares backhanded me and I hit the ground hard rubbing my already sore face.

"Don't argue girl. If you're good at killing then make sure they never make it out of Hades," he hissed before starting to glow.

I looked away quickly not really wanting to get killed by his true form. He left and I spat out blood before tenderly touching what I knew would end up as a black eye. I stood and dusted myself off hand brushing the sword at my side. I cursed my stupidity before sliding it out of my belt and watching it shrink into a skull hair clip.

"Still not funny," I muttered as I clipped it in before looking around and sighing.

I was going to be spending a lot of time in the cavern if I failed. It wasn't an appealing idea really. I walked further into the darkness with the plan to shadowtravel back but as I was about to I tripped over a skeleton. I looked at it curiously before noticing the necklace it was wearing.

"Mum?" I whispered as I pulled the necklace off, the head snapping off and rolling away.

I inspected the necklace wiping away filth that had accumulated. Two onyx eyes winked weakly in the flickering light from a solitary torch further in the cavern. I rubbed the necklace against my jeans internally praying that it wasn't hers, it wasn't my mum that was a headless skeleton.

"Verity," I whispered as I saw the inscription on the back of the snake, filled with grime but still readable.

"They killed you. The gods killed you, and I was right," I choked out.

This fueled my hatred more than anything, even the story of what happened to Luke's mum. I always suspected they killed my mum, but I had no proof of it until now. Here it was, staring me in the face. She was a dry skeleton, left to rot in a musty cavern for doing nothing more than falling in love.

"I'll avenge you mum," I promised as I slipped the necklace on and did up the plaid shirt to hide it.

Oh yes, the gods destroyed my life, and it was only fair that I would destroy every last one of them, with the help of some old friends.

* * *

I shadowtraveled back into the flatbed of the truck and curled up in a tight ball. Tears trickled slowly down my face and I scowled, annoyed at my emotions. I scrubbed my eyes furiously before leaning against the back window tiredly. My eyes started to close when a truck honked it's horn loudly and Grover swerved the car wildly. I almost flew over the side but braced myself, holding onto the side of the car and the back window.

"Let's stop for the night!" I heard Percy exclaim and smiled.

Not the worst idea I'd heard so far tonight. Grover and Annabeth agreed but I didn't plan on staying with them, definitely not. They would get a motel room and I'd scout out the path to the pearl, heading back in time to pretend I had been asleep the whole time. Well that was the plan.

"You okay Angel?" Percy asked and I realised I still had tear tracks on my face.

"I had a really awful dream," I lied as I jumped down, pulling mortal money from my bag.

Annabeth looked at me critically before accepting the story and asking "What's with the money?"

"Annie I know you don't go in the human world much but you need to pay for staying in a motel. I've got enough for two rooms if you don't want to share with the boys," I offered.

Annabeth nodded gratefully and I smiled weakly. She thought I was being nice, but in fact I could see she was exhausted and be out in a few minutes.

"Come on, let's go get our rooms," Grover said as he led us into the building.

* * *

I watched as Percy sunk to the bottom of the pool smiling slightly. That was a HUGE sign about who his dad was.

Grover joked "Luke's gonna be jealous."

"What?" I asked in confusion.

"You're watching Perce again," Grover reminded me.

I rolled my eyes and sat next to him on the couch, munching on my chips thinking. When I was done I offered Grover the packet who ate it quite happily. I was about to leave for my room when I heard the TV mention Percy's name and that he was a fugitive. I spun back around and turned the volume up as Grover trotted to the sliding door and yelled out to Percy and Annabeth. I moved off the couch so Percy could sit down and glared at the TV screen.

"Mr. Ugliano, you're son, Percy-" the female reporter started.

"Step-son. He's not my son, he did not come from these loins," Gabe interrupted.

I bit back a sarcastic comment and coughed, feeling Annabeth glare at me. I refocused on the TV as Gabe started talking about Percy drinking and doing drugs and snorted. Yeah right, that was TOTALLY true.

"Oh shut up Gabe!" Percy complained as he turned the TV off.

I asked "Hey Percy, mind if I kill him?"

Percy looked at me in shock and I said "What? He's not doing anything productive."

Percy chuckled as Grover started to walk to the bathroom.

"I think he's just mad cause I busted him up with the crutches," he insisted.

I laughed as I walked into the adjoining room me and Annabeth had before hearing a scream. I ran back into they boy's room to see Grover holding up Medusa's head looking at window guiltily.

"Sorry guys. I forgot to close the blinds," he apologised and I walked back into the other room.

I shoved my stuff in my bag and walked down to the car, grumbling about my plan being utterly ruined.

* * *

Hope you liked it

Glow-worm-is-me-foreva


	6. Nashville and Vegas

Here's another one!

I am planning on doing all the books including the newest one, The Lost Hero. I was hoping for feedback on the idea of doing the newest, so reviews are even more appreciated.

I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians, I only own Angel.

* * *

We kept driving, and I kept to the bed of the ute, sleeping most of the trip. We arrived in Nashville the next day and that afternoon walked up the steps of the Parthenon. I had the clip loose in my hair, but not going to fall out. All I had to do was grab it and I had a weapon that could kill any monster that attacked us.

"Wow," I admitted as I looked at the statue of Athena.

"Didn't you inherit the tall genes?" I asked Annabeth before dodging the punch she threw.

"I wonder if she really looked like that," Annabeth mused.

"You'll find out," Percy reassured and I quickly looked away.

No she wouldn't find out, she wouldn't live long enough. I quickly shifted my face into an amused and determined grin and walked further forward after Grover.

"Uh guys," Percy said as he pointed at Athena's crown.

"Well, that was easy," Grover joked.

"Easy?" Annabeth hissed.

"Relax princess. Percy can fly," I reminded glancing at his bag.

Annabeth was still grumpy but Percy said "I got an idea. Come on."

Grover said "Guys, I could throw my crutch up there, it'd knock it down!"

I grabbed his wrist and pulled him after Percy rolling my eyes.

"No Grover, we'd just get in trouble," I insisted.

Percy's brilliant plan was to hide in the bathroom until a hour after closing time. It wasn't a bad plan but I don't like him. Well, I shouldn't. But I don't want to kill him even though I know I have to.

"I'll set that up Annabeth," I said quickly and she passed me the computer slowly.

"Won't break it," I reassured before setting up the connection and passing it back, standing a little way away.

"Annabeth," Luke's voice greeted over the webcam and I smiled involuntariluy.

Grover chuckled and I glared at him. He trotted to the side and I smirked before redirecting my attention to Luke.

"Did Angel find you?" he asked curiously.

Annabeth replied testily "Yeah, she's glaring at Grover."

I called "Hey Luke!" before saying "Percy we don't have all night."

Luke chuckled "That sounded wrong," and Annabeth glared at him.

Percy started to run and the shoes sprouted wings as he flew badly up towards the crown.

"It's gonna take some practice!" Grover yelled.

I winced and backed away while Annabeth and Grover were distracted. I slipped out the doors and immediately knew what I needed to do to make it look like an attack, not me doing a runner. I took a deep breath before throwing myself down the stairs and slamming into a cleaning van parked there. Needless to say I passed out.

* * *

I looked around in fear, back the the cavern where I found my mother. There were chains hanging on the wall now, and in one set of chains Luke hung, bloody and beaten. I ran to him and gently lifted his head, checking for a pulse at the throat.

"No pulse," I whispered shaking my head.

"No!" I screamed as I vainly attempted to undo the chains.

"This is what happens when you disobey us," a voice crooned.

"I haven't!" I screamed as I fell to the ground.

A chasm opened in front of me and I felt myself getting dragged forward roughly.

"If you do girl, I'll kill him, and use you to rise!" the voice roared as the grip tightened.

I felt myself getting jerked forward and started to fall into the deep chasm.

* * *

I woke up in a cold sweat in the bed of the truck with Percy sitting next to me looking worried. I coughed and rubbed my eyes before looking at him in confusion.

"You were screaming and making a fuss. We'd stopped to grab some food anyway," Percy admitted.

I sat up and leant against the back of the cab blushing.

"Just a nightmare. Was I really screaming?" I asked desparingly.

Percy nodded and I groaned "Annabeth won't let me hear the end of this."

He laughed quietly before passing me some food.

"It's should still be warm, we'll leave once you've finished eating," Percy said.

"Percy, thanks man," I said softly as he jumped off the ute.

"No problem, you'd do the same for me," he said before walking over to Grover and Annabeth.

"Actually," I whispered. "I wouldn't."

* * *

We continued driving towards Vegas, one of my favourite places. Mainly because of the Lotus Hotel and Casino. Damn that place was fun. We pulled up and I jumped down quickly scanning the different cars. None worth stealing really.

Grover was listing the different games and I frowned when Annabeth said "We're not here to gamble."

"You are such a party pooper," I said before walking in sulkily.

Percy said "Let's just try and remembe what we came here for."

I remebered, but I knew they'd forget soon enough. I followed the trio as Grover eyeballed a cocktail waitress.

A waitress walked over and said "Try a Lotus Flower.

A second one chimed in "They're soo good."

A third finished "It's our signature dish."

We all took one, except Grover took two, and the waitresses left the three took a bite. I pretended to and slipped it into my pocket after they were distracted.

They drifted off and I sighed before walking to the poker table. I had a few days to kill.

* * *

I waited until it was the twentieth then went about trying to wake the others up to escape. I found Percy and Annabeth watching Grover dance and rolled my eyes. Idiots. Percy was about to take a bite of a flower and I grabbed his wrist pulling him away.

"You don't want that," I insisted as I tossed the flower away.

Percy started to protest but I glared at him and he shut up.

"Percy it's time to wake up!" I growled.

He looked confused but rubbed his temples.

"Listen the flowers, they're bad okay? You can't eat them," I hissed before losing my grip as he walked off.

I muttered "That went great," before weaving through the crowds back towards the dance area.

I couldn't see Annabeth or Grover so I sighed and started to head back out when Percy bowled me over.

"Percy?" I coughed.

"Sorry, come on," he said quickly as he pulled me up.

I asked "Woken up have you?" as he pulled me after him.

Percy nodded and spotted Annabeth before running to her.

"What are you doing with that, you don't wanna eat that," he said as he snatched the flower from her hand and threw it away.

"Percy what's going on?" she asked as we pulled her away.

"Annie, shut up and listen," I hissed before spotting Grover.

Percy grabbed her shoulders and said "We've got to leave, now."

"But we're having so much fun!" Annabeth protested as we jogged to Grover.

I grabbed her wrist as Percy argued with Grover and said "This is for you own good."

She looked confused until I slapped her as hard as I possibly could.

"What in Hades are you thinking?" she yelled at me and I glared.

"Think princess, what are we meant to be doing?" I yelled back and grinned as her eyes cleared.

I saw the guards as Percy said "Come on guys!" and started to move towards the front doors.

I ran next to Annbeth, berating myself for not looking for the pearl earlier.

"Watch it!" I warned Annabeth as she almost hit me with a pool stick.

I saw a guy about to grab her and snatched the stick, hitting him across the face with it quickly.

"Guys car car car!" Percy yelled as we ran towards the 'You could win this car' platform.

Annabeth and I clambered into the back and Grover jumped in the driver's side. Percy closed his door and we drove out, crashing through the glass doors of the casino and onto the freeway. I sighed in relief when Grover didn't crash and leant back to let Annabeth explain.

I heard Percy read off the map where my father was, but I already knew. Hollywood entrance, there was one in Manhattan too. I used to use the Hollywood on to visit Ceberus. Sure he's a giant three-headed demon dog, but underneath it all he's a big softie. Him I could get past, I'd been around him since I was little. Charon would be rather reluctant to ferry the other three over with me. Me, no problem. Annabeth, Grover, and Percy, big problem.

"Angel, you okay?" Annabeth asked sincerely worried.

"I'm fine. Since when did you worry about me?"

Annabeth sighed "Since you have done nothing but help us."

Percy asked "You can get us into the Underworld, right?"

I nodded before asking "Do you still have the drachma's from Medusa's fountain?"

Percy held them out for me and said "Here."

"Thanks, we'll need to bribe the boatsman," I said before looking at Grover.

I could see the tiredness in his eyes and suggested "How about I drive us there and you three sleep?"

Grover thought for a second before saying "I could use the rest," and pulling over.

We swapped seat, after checking Annabeth didn't mind, and I started driving. Annabeth and Grove were out pretty soon, but Percy was still awake.

"You okay Perce?" I asked.

"Perce?" he echoed.

"Sorry man, just picked it up off Grover. You should sleep, whatever your name is," I teased.

Percy yawned "It's fine Angel, you can call me that. Wake me up a little before we get there?"

"Deal," I replied before watching him drift off.

I accelerated smoothly, doubts nagging at me and I glanced at Percy. His mum was gone too, I could relate to that. But he was Posiedon's son, the biggest threat I'd face. I would not let the gods get away with what they'd done, how many lives they'd destroyed.

My phone rang and I jumped answering it quickly.

"Hey," I said as I slowed slightly.

"Hey Angel," Luke said quietly.

"Luke, you've got to be more careful," I whispered and looked at Percy and Annabeth worriedly.

"I know, I was just worried. Reports of four teenagers stealing a car hit the news," he explained.

"We're very talented. I'm going as fast as I can, we'll be there soon."

My voice broke and Luke sighed, a rush of static over the line.

"Angel, we have to," he said. "Don't tell me you're backing out now."

"Of course not!" I hissed. "I just wish we didn't have to destroy Percy. He hasn't done anything. And I'll miss Travis and Connor."

"I'll miss them too, and Percy seems alright. Listen, I can't do this without you. Everything will fall apart," Luke insisted.

I breathed out slowly and said "I'm an important part of the plan, I know. Look, you don't have to do this without me. I have to go now, can't risk waking them up."

Luke said after a pause "Okay. Empire State Building, remeber? I love you."

I froze before replying "Love you too," and snapping the phone shut.

I had no clue it really was love but now I really hoped it was.

* * *

Hope you liked it

Glow-worm-is-me-foreva


	7. Hades and Plots

I hope this chapter meets up to your expectations, thanks for the reviews by Fallenarchangel and Shadows of Silver. Thanks so much guys! :D

I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians, I only own Angel.

* * *

We made it to the Hollywood sign and I leant against it tiredly, trying to focus on what we were about to do.

I heard Percy read "Woe to all depraved souls," and opened my eyes in time to see the rock passage opening.

Annabeth gestured me forward and I took the lead, heading down into the Underworld. We made it down the passage and I walked calmly up towards the boatman.

"Charon, I need a lift," I announced as I crossed my arms.

"Of course. You I will take, they must die first," he insisted, skull shining through the translucent flesh.

I held out a handful of drachma's and asked "Are you sure about that?"

He snatched them and intoned "Get in."

I gestured to the boat and Grover scampered in, followed by Annabeth and Percy. I got in last of our group, followed by Charon.

We floated along the River Styx, and I sighed as a ratty diploma floated past.

"What is this stuff?" Percy asked as he caught a pocket-watch.

"Human waste. For thousands of years you've been throwing in everything you come across, hope, dreams, wishes that never came true," Charon hissed.

I plucked the pocket-watch from Percy's hand and dropped it back into the water, muttering "Irresponsible waster management if you ask me."

Percy didn't comment on that and we continued forward. Charon was about to drop us off at Ashphodel when I gave him a look.

"I'm not taking you any further," he insisted and stopped the boat. "I though you'd be happy to see old Three-Face."

I sighed and climbed out, indicating the others should follow.

"Don't forget to mention my raise!" Charon called out before taking off again.

I snorted before explaing "He always wants a raise, and asks me to ask my father. Come on, lets go find my puppy."

We walked towards the gates, and I spotted Ceberus immediately. Then again, I did come down here sometimes just to play games with him. I stopped and let the other three catch up, waiting for someone to see him.

Percy stopped next to me and his jaw dropped as he said "He's a Rottweiler."

I laughed and said "A mostly invisible three-headed Rottweiler. Ceberus! Sit!"

Ceberus tilted his head and breathed in deeply before sitting quickly and barking happily.

"Yeah boy, it's me!" I called as I walked forward.

I heard the others following slowly, probably still scared of Ceberus. He dropped onto his stomach and the middle head nuzzled me, knocking me over. He was pinning me playfully when he smelt the others. Ceberus snarled viciously, all heads glaring at the three.

"Bad dog!" I growled as I wiggled out from his grip.

Ceberus looked confused and I insisted "They're friends. Let us through! Now!"

He whimpered before stepping aside and letting them past, growling hungrily at Grover.

"Ceberus," I said warningly.

Annabeth hissed "Come on!" but I needed to distract the dog a little while longer.

"Go," I whispered before turning back to Ceberus and agilely climbing up his leg and onto his left head.

I scratched behind his ears, the job stretching my arms widely, and he curled up very content. I continued to scratch for a couple more minutes until I was sure he was asleep, and slid down onto his back before scrambling off and running the the other three.

"Hey Angel?" Percy asked.

"Yeah," I replied and I dusted fur off me.

"You're completely and utterly insane!" Annbeth hissed.

"I know. Next stop, Hades' palace," I announced before walking off.

* * *

We made it to my father's palace with little complications. Percy's former maths teacher, Alecto, or Mrs. Dodds, almost saw us but they hid fast enough and she only saw me. We walked up the steps and immediately three hellhounds jumped from the shadows at us (these are the book hellhounds, just thought I'd tell you).

I yelled at them I ancient Greek and the backed up real quick. Good thing to, I didn't have the heart to kill them. I breathed a sigh of relief before I saw Phersephone. We got along okay but she was a little, uh, skanky?

"Angela," she greeted me.

"Lady Phersephone," I replied as I bowed my head slightly.

She asked "Why are all of you here? You know your father's moods."

"Yes my lady, I know, but Percy's mother is here. I came to help," I explained.

"Phersephone! Bring our guests!" a male voice commanded and I sighed.

"What will you do?" she yelled back. "I'm already in hell."

We followed her into the main room and I averted my eyes. Sure he was my father, doesn't mean I liked the bastard.

"Angela, you're back. And you brought friends?" Hades asked.

"No Father. This is Percy Jackson, the demi-god you wished to meet," I said unemotionally.

Percy looked at me nervously but I zoned out for their conversation. I had to fix my plan, just in case.

"Angela, did you know he was the lightning thief?" Hades asked and I snapped out of my trance.

"He isn't father," I insisted.

Hades pulled the lightning bolt from the shield and said "I believe this proves you wrong."

I faked confusion and asked "Percy? You lied to us?"

Percy started to protest but I stepped away from them my face a mask of pain.

"I trusted you," I hissed.

Hades commanded "Feed them to the souls," and Phersephone opened the gate behind them.

I winced as the hellhounds leaped out to block any escape route. Phersephone kissed Hades and I blanched. Come on, it was my dad. I chuckled as Phersephone snatched the lightning bolt before yelping and diving out of the way as she shocked him with it.

"Careful!" I growled before yelling at the hellhounds.

Phersephone closed the gate and I muttered "Sorry," to Percy before spinning and running off, diving through the shadows.

* * *

I arrived at the bottom of the Empire State Building and stumbled slightly before looking up. I had to fly up there, no way I had the enegry to shadowtravel.

"_Maia_!" I whispered and the shoes sprouted wings.

I mentioned this earlier but thought I'd reierate: I SUCK at flying. Luckily Luke was there and saw me struggling and flew down to help me.

"I thought angels were good at flying," he teased as he took my hands.

"Shut up," I muttered before yelping as he loosened his grip on my hands.

I wrapped my arms tightly around his chest and mumbled "Not funny."

He muttered "Sorry," into my hair as we flew up before landing on the roof.

I breathed a sigh of relief and loosened my hold slightly as I inhaled the scent of his leather armour. Luke kissed my head and hugged me tighter, like he was reassuring himself I was actually there.

"Luke, you're crushing me," I laughed.

Luke lessend his grip and said "Sorry, just worried myself sick over you."

I kissed him forcefully but briefly before saying "You're gonna have to pretend you don't care."

Luke nodded and sighed before kissing me briefly and saying "We've gotta fly again."

I bit my lip before saying "Off you go Peter Pan."

He wrapped an arm around my waist and pulled me to his side before teasing "Only if you come with me Tinkerbell."

* * *

And, we're almost up to Sea of Monsters!

Glow-worm-is-me-foreva


	8. Buildings and Old Friends

I know I've been disregarding the book, it's been so long since I read it I could barely remember it, and I'm sorry for that, but since I just watched the movie, and I can remember that, that is the main basis for my story. However the next one is more like the book, so it should be better and probably a bit longer too.

Anyway thanks for the reviews by Fallenarchangel and Shadows of Silver. Thanks so much!

I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians, I only own Angel.

* * *

I grumbled as Luke pulled me into the air and spun me so my back was against his chest. This plan was starting to annoy me, it was stupid. And one little slip and he'd have a dead accomplice, which would defy the point of letting me in on his plans.

His hand ran over my fair, pausing briefly at one part before continuing in a soothing manner. I relaxed involuntarily and smiled sleepily. I was really tired, but I needed to stay awake for our little performance.

I don't know why but part of my mind, the untrusting part started to work at overtime. What if Luke was just using me, and would kill me to stop any chance of me squealing on him? What if Kronos had commanded him to be my friend, and he didn't actually care about me at all?

I started to slip and his grip tightened and the rest of my mind told the other worried bit to shut up. He loved me, he did. Well, I hoped he did, the ground looks a long way away from up here.

Luke hissed in my ear "They're here. You ready?"

I slumped against him and replied "Yeah, sure."

He flew down dragging me with him and grinned "You weren't meant to make it out alive."

I swallowed nervously as Luke stuck his sword to my throat.

"Give me the bolt, or I'll kill her," he said calmly.

"Percy don't, just go," I commanded before wicning as the knife nicked my skin.

Percy froze before saying "Let her go and I'll give it to you."

His breath tickled my ear as he said "I don't need you now Angel."

I froze as Luke thought for a second before tossing me towards Annabeth and Sally and flying towards Percy to take the bolt. I knocked them over and quickly scrambled up, pulling Annabeth and Sally to their feet. I reached for my clip before panicking as I couldn't find it. I remebered Luke's hand pausing at one spot of my hair and put two and two together. Bastard!

"Angel?" Annabeth asked worriedly after Percy and Luke had flown off.

"He tricked me, told me he loved me," I growled, letting some of the confusion running through me head spill into my words.

Annabeth looked shocked before saying "When?"

I slumped against the fence surrounding the rooftop and whispered "Just before I left. Lying git."

Annabeth hugged me briefly before asking "What do we do know, just wait for Percy to come back?"

I shook my head before snarling "_Maia_!" and taking off over the fence.

Sure I was crap at flying but I was also very very annoyed.

* * *

Turns out I fly better when I'm mad and found Luke and Percy easily. Just following the giant wave of water.

I landed next to Luke and snarled "My clip, where is it?"

He didn't reply and I turned him over with my foot before patting his pockets.

I pulled it out and said "Thanks for nothing, liar," before turning and flying off.

Percy flew next to me and asked "What's wrong? I thought you were working with him?"

I snorted "Yeah, if I was I would've was I just would've let the puppy eat you."

Percy muttered "True. Why'd you call Luke a liar?"

I said sadly "He said he loved me, then he put a sword to my throat. Yeah, that's love."

My flying companion didn't reply and we flew in silence to the Empire State Building. I landed and slumped to the ground.

Annabeth glanced at me worriedly before following Percy and Sally to the elevator of the gods. Stupid name for a stupid elevator that led to stupid gods. I've got to find to find a better adjective than stupid.

Percy called "Coming Angel?"

I yelled back "No, gonna go, get away for a while."

Before he could say anything I jumped off the roof, activating the wings on the way down. I flew off, trying to figure out where to go. Whenever I had a problem I went to Luke, or Travis if it was a prank-gone-wrong.

A random thought slipped through my mind, of my closest friend before Luke. Problem was I had no clue where he was. I stopped on top of a random building and sighed.

"Sorry Leo," I whispered.

I was mad at myself for not looking for him sooner, I should've. He probably hates me now. Little Leo Valdez wouldn't be so little now. Might even be past the childish pranks. I made a snap decision and decided to look for him. He was my best friend before he ran away and my mum died, I owed it to him to find him, even if it was just so he could tell me he didn't want to be friends anymore.

I had until camp started officially next summer, and it's not like I had anything better to do. So my newest item on my to-do list: find Leo Valdez, apologise for disappearing, and annoy the cra out of him.

This was going to be fun!

* * *

And, I'm done this one. Up next - Sea of Monsters.

And about the Leo Valdez thing: if you haven't read the latest book you won't know who he is. And it wasn't my first plan to put him in there but I just had a random thought. Leo was in foster-homes right? Well there was a chance Angel could've lived next to him. And since he doesn't really talk about his past, it leaves room for imagination. Oh, and a friend of mine begged me to mention him, to start planing for number six. Can't say nothing more though.

Glow-worm-is-me-foreva


End file.
